


Luminous

by brittp94xo



Series: The Most Beautiful Words [2]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittp94xo/pseuds/brittp94xo
Summary: lu·mi·nousˈlo͞omənəs/adjectivefull of or shedding light; bright or shining, especially in the dark.No matter how bad things get, Brad refuses to give up on John. (or Brad is the sunshine to John's dark sky)





	Luminous

People don't seem to understand why Brad continues to stay with John. John is Brad's opposite in every way. John is cynical, angry, moody, pessimistic and Brad is absolutely none of those things. Brad is the type of guy to say "Hello" to everyone he meets, is the life of the party. The guy who  _everyone_ wants to be friends with. And anyone who knows Brad will immediately tell you that he's the most positive person in the world.

But another thing about Brad, he's never cared what anybody thinks about him. He loves John. Loves him so much it fucking hurts, and at times it does. Loving Johnathan Hildred Wall has probably damaged his heart more than he'd ever admit, but he'd never change a damn thing. He then sadly shakes his head, chuckling at how DeMarcus always calls him a damn masochist because he just lets John hurt him every single time.

There aren't many who know of the Hell that he has gone through during the course of his relationship, not just to save himself but John too. The nearly invisible scars that mark his wrists, the fading bruises that marred his perfect skin. John is his own worst enemy, and he doesn't make it easy to stay because Lord knows that thought has crossed Brad's mind more than once.

But then everything is great. John kisses him, kisses Brad like he's the only thing he needs to exist and all at once he forgets the pain and realizes that this is the only place he wants to be. So if John ends up dragging Brad down, at least he'll be with the one he loves.


End file.
